This proposal aims to continue support for the Program to Increase Diversity in Cardiovascular Health-Related Research (PRIDE-CVD) at the State University of New York (SUNY) Downstate Medical Center in Brooklyn, New York. The goal of the PRIDE-CVD is to instruct scientists/clinicians in multidisciplinary approaches to research in cardiovascular health disparities using Brooklyn as a living laboratory. The PRIDE-CVD and before it, SIPID-CVD (Summer Institute Program to Increase Diversity) have been in existence for 12 years and have trained 89 mentees from 78 Universities nationwide. As a result of this training, 55% of SIPID/PRIDE-CVD mentees successfully secured peer reviewed funding from NIH and non-NIH institutions; 36% were promoted from Assistant Professor to Associate Professor and their publications increased by 5-folds. In addition, 58% of SIPID/PRIDE-CVD mentees submitted grant proposals currently under review. To continue to build on this success and years of experience, the renewal Program has the following Specific Aims: 1: To select and train qualified underrepresented scientists/clinicians who have potential to contribute to the knowledge in cardiovascular health disparities research; 2: To provide long-term tailored one to one and peer mentoring with the goal to submit a research grant application; 3: To provide intensive individualized training and guidance in grant writing and peer review in order to enhance the capacity for success in research careers; 4: To provide financial support for small research projects to facilitate transition to independence; 5: To evaluate long-term effectiveness of PRIDE-CVD. The PRIDE-CVD at SUNY Downstate is characterized by: 1) its partnership with minority-led community-based organizations with expertise on health disparities; 2) the living laboratory of Brooklyn, New York, an urban setting in which to conduct health disparities and CVD research; 3) a well renown faculty roster with a high number of minority members; 4) a historical context providing 12 years of experience in training and supporting underrepresented junior faculty. It is expected that the PRIDE-CVD will continue to contribute significantly to improving the pool of highly-capable minority professionals in cardiovascular health research. The ultimate goal in increasing diversity among the ranks of underrepresented scientists/clinicians, is an important step towards alleviating health disparities in cardiovascular diseases.